Secrets of Seduction
by tear of the sun girl
Summary: He wasn't supposed to love but he loved her and her love and her blood alone could redeem him.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Secrets of Seduction Summary: Dracula is alive and meets a young girl she is different she is a slave and then he learns he can love he loves her and she alone can redeem him in a twisted tale of love,seduction and hatred.  
Rating: Pg-13 Drama,Adult themes and suggestive material.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Van helsing I own none of the characters or the story.  
A/n: Takes place one year after Van Helsing. 

Chapter one.

Dracula was flying home from his castle after having his dinner.  
It was a cold dark foggy night the kind he liked best.  
He was nearly home flying over a small field there was a barn on the edge of the field as well as a small house.  
It was nearly four in the morning so he was surprised to a see a figure hurrying along the field below him.  
Gliding down a little lower he gracefully landed a few feet away from the figure he saw it was a young girl.  
Soon enough she stopped at a well and was struggling to pull up the bucket when someone else rushed out and knocked her down.  
Dracula knew what would happen to the poor girl he saw it happen a million times to servant girls they were shown little respect.  
Dracula turned to leave when he heard her hollar.  
"Help me"  
He didn't have to turn around to know she was staring at him.  
He could keep walking but she had seen him now he should help the poor thing.  
With a sigh of disgust he turned picked the man up off the girl and threw him a good twety feet away.  
The man screamed stood and ran into the woods.  
Dracula looked at the girl who was now tight against the well crying and curled into a ball.  
Quickly wiping her face she stood up and bowed.  
"Thank you my good sir"She said stepping closer.  
"You're welcome"He said later when he was alone he would write saving her off as a weak moment.  
"If you please sir tell me your name"She said stepping closer.  
"I'm count Dracula and what were you doing out here so late my fair lady"This girl was nuts stepping closer and closer into his pesronal space.  
"getting water I'm a maid in the household just there on the hill"she said softly stepping into the light.  
Her hair was to her shoulders it was curly and brown with reddish highlights she had blue eyes she was only up to his shoulders in height.  
She was wearing an all black dress it was a little dirty she was alot younger then he would have expected.  
"What's your name child"Dracula asked also stepping into the light he hadn't changed at all since Van Helsing beat him.  
"Angeleera I'm no child sir"She softly replied.  
"My apologies miss"He said picking up her hand and placing a kiss on the back.  
' oh my word this man could melt an iceburg ' she thought to herself.  
"Uh sir Count I need to get this water to my master......thank you very much for saving me"  
"Yes M'lady please don't let me keep you he said stepping aside"  
She took a quick bow picked up her bucket of water and hurried to her house.  
Angeleera walked up to the big house and opened the door she made her way up the steps to a door and knocked softly.  
"ENTER!"A female vioce barked.  
"Madam the water you requested"Angeleera gave a slight bow.  
Standing in the room was a tall mean looking woman who was in her nightgown with her dark brown hair in a long braid.  
Sitting on her bed was a young lady Angeleera's age with blonde hair in curls.  
"Finally I was DYING of thirst" the blonde whined.  
"I am sorry Ella but I was attacked heading to the well but I'm fine"  
"Well good you're fine my baby is dying"The brunette yelled.  
"I am sorry Madam I should have run faster but if it had not been for the man that"  
"WHAT MAN!?"The brunette demanded.  
"the one who saved me Governess Shirell"Angeleera said handing a cup of water to Ella.  
"WHAT MAN WHAT WAS HIS NAME CHILD?!"The Governess grabbed her by the left arm roughly.  
"h...he was....a count...D....Dracula Count Dracula"  
"Foolish girl you should have brought him in if you have forgotten the mistress of the hosue is searching for a husband?and a count would do greatly"  
"no madam I have not forgotten but he left"  
"very well you may go"  
"Thank you"Angeleera did a bow then left the room to go get her last hour of sleep.


	2. Midnight walk

Chapter Two 

Angeleera was doing the dishes in the kitchen it was late probably around ten at night.  
The Family had retired to bed and as soon as she finished the dishes she could as well.  
There was a knock on the door and she dropped the last dish she was washing to the floor it broke sighing she stepped over it to go to the door.  
She opened the door and gasped taking a step back.  
It was the man who had saved her the night before.  
"you......uh...I'm sorry my lord all the family is in bed if you come tomorrow you may speak with them"  
"I did not come for them I came to speak with you"He said stepping forward.  
"me?why me"  
"After last night I wanted to make sure you were of good health"  
"I can assure you count I am fine"  
"ANGELEERA"  
They heard a screeching womans wioce in the door way of the room.  
turning Angeleera saw her master.  
"A man comes to our door and you keep him to yourself foolish foolish girl"She said shoving Angeleera aside.  
"Good evening madam"Count said taking a bow.  
"Good eveing sir"  
"Count Dracula"He finished.  
"Well Count we are pleased to have you here.But may I ask why you're here"  
"I'm here because of her"He said pionting to Angeleera.  
"Why Her"  
"She was attacked last night I wanted to make sure she was safe"  
"Oh she's fine"  
"I wanted to be sure"Dracula said this woman was trying his patients.  
He had told himself not to even come but he did anyway he couldn't get that girl out of his head and he wanted to see her again.  
"I'm fine my Lord"Angeleera said softly.  
"Oh well would you honor me with a walk it's a beautiful night"He said smoothly ignoring the other woman.  
She opened her mouth to say something but the other woman interrupted.  
"She is a slave"she blurted.  
"She is a human being"Dracula stated he looked past her to Angeleera.  
"I would be honored my Lord"Angeleera said softly.  
She really was deathly afraid to go but figured she had no chioce he was much higher than her.  
Dracula reached his hand out for hers and after runing her hand through her messy hair she placed it in his.  
They stepped onto the porch and the door slammed behind them.  
They stood in silence Dracula looked up this was the dumbest idea ever he thought it was ackward.  
Deciding to walk Dracula walked off.  
Angeleera stood still not sure if she was supposed to follow when he stopped and looked back at her she hurried to catch up.  
"I'm glad to know you're ok"He said finally.  
"Thank you"  
"That woman is she your master"  
"Yes her and her young daughter Ella she is 18"  
"How old are you?"he asked.  
"16 my lord"  
He stopped walking she was just a child and he was flirting with disaster by being with her now.  
"Are you ok sir?"She asked stopping.  
"Yes fine"He said as he continued walking.  
"How old are you?"She asked.  
"forty"He said quickly.  
"You were right it's a lovely night out"  
"Not quite as lovely as you"Shocked he once agian quit walking why did he say that.  
"Um.....Forgive me my Lord I must go now"She said running into the house and slamming the door.  
Dracula stood in the yard.


	3. finding facts

CHAPTER THREE 

It was extremely dark out it was only around three in the afternoon but the sky was dark.  
Dark enough for Dracula to venture out.  
Angeleera was walking to the market to buy some bread she was returning home now.  
The count soon saw her walking over a small bridge leading away from town to a path in the woods.  
"You should not be walking alone in the woods m'lady"He said from behind her.  
She gave a squeak of surprise and turned to face him.  
"Count"She gave a bow.  
He walked up to her and lifted her chin to look her in the eyes.  
"You need not bow"He said softly.  
She gave a nervous smile and stepped back tucking her hair behind her right ear.  
"Would you do me the honor of allowing me to walk you home?"He asked.  
"Yes that would be nice but only to the edge of the forest my master she..."Angeleera trailed off.  
"She what?"Dracula asked.  
"Nothing"She said quickly.  
"If you say so miss"  
"You can call me leera...all my friends do"  
"Alright then leera shall we go?"He asked holding out his arm.  
"Yes"She placed her hand softly on his arm.  
They walked in the woods quietly until Dracula felt Angeleera shiver.  
"Your cold"He stated.  
"Just a little I'm fine"She said quickly.  
He stopped walking and she let go of his arm looking frightened.  
Her heart was beating so loudly it hurt his ears she was scared suddenly.  
He took took his jacket off and when he raised it to drape on her shoulders she closed her eyes and jerked away.  
He realized then she thought he was going to beat her.  
Draping his coat on her tense shoulders she intstantly relaxed a bit.  
"Thank you"She said softly.  
"Tell me something"Dracula said once again offering his arm.  
"Yes"  
"Why do you fear me so?"He asked.  
"I do not fear you my lord but my master would be most unhappy if she knew about you walking me home"  
Dracula nodded he was not surprised.  
"Forgive me for I am not used to being in the company of a man with such power"  
"Do you not have a man at the house you work at"  
"Well,James my best friend and farm hand but that is it"  
"Oh were is the man of the house"  
"He died in a war four years ago"  
"I'm sorry to hear that"  
"Yes my master was devastated"  
"And her daughter isn't married"  
"No sir but if you don't keep away my master will try and force you to fix that"  
Dracula had to smile.  
"Is that so"  
"Yes so we better part here"She said stopping.  
They were at the edge of the woods the house wasn't far off.  
"Thank you very much for walking me home sir"She said with a smile handing him his coat.  
"You're very welcome"He said taking his coat and kissing the back of her hand.  
"I have to ask you something before I go"she said taking a nervous step forward.  
"Yes"  
"Why do you care so much about what I do"  
"I don't know"Dracula replied with the best answer he could think up.  
"oh..."She looked a little disappionted.  
"Shall I see you again"  
"yes"  
"tomorrow?sunset in the village"  
"yes sir"  
"Good evening then Madam"Dracula gave a bow and walked back into the woods.  
She decided tomorrow before meeting Dracula she'd go to the library to learn more about him.  
Dracula was pacing the ceiling.  
Igor soon rushed in.  
"Master I combed the library and found it"  
"Wonderful what does it say"  
"You won't like it"Igor said.  
Jumping from the ceiling to land directly in front of Igor he yelled.  
"WHAT DOES IT SAY"  
"It was as you suspected you and 'Leera were ment to meet for a reason"  
"And"  
"She's the chosen"  
"The what"  
"Chosen her blood if bitten can redeem you"  
"Redeem...me"  
"Yes if you bite her and she truly loves you your soul will be lost to the devil and you may enter heaven"  
"Wonderful I'll make her fall in love with me then bite her"  
"it's not so easy"  
"Why"  
"Well the reason is...you'll fall in love with her it's in the prophecy"  
"Even better I'll bite her and we can enter heaven together or stay and eternity together as vampires"  
"No if you bite her you must drink it all and kill her she will then take your place...in hell"  
"Why"  
"I don't know but if you should fall in love with her which is prophecy you will"  
"I will bite her"  
"Master"  
"IGOR! please"  
"I left out a minor detail"  
"What"  
"The reason you'll fall in love is because the more time you spend with her the more human you'll feel"  
"What does that mean"  
"You'll feel pain again,love and when you kiss her you'll feel it and...you know"  
"So what happens if I bite her before falling in love"  
"Won't work she has to offer herself to you freely before you can bite"  
"I'm doomed"  
"Master"  
"How could she ever learn to love or want to spend and eternity in hell for a beast like me"  
"Insecurity...the first human feeling to return...you have no chioce now...it's already begun"

R&R!


End file.
